sueño
by Pantico91
Summary: kougyoku se encuentra estudiando lo que cree desea hacer, pero cuando conoce cierto personaje que la molesta e da cuenta que su mundo no es tan real como creía


Sueño

 _Declaro que los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa ohtaka shinobu al igual que algunos escenarios, yo solo los use para crear mi historia espero les guste y pues perdonen la ortografía jeje_

Kougyoku en tercer semestre de su carrera de arte, en la universidad de tokio sentía que su vida estaba incompleto, sentía que algo le faltaba; todas las mañana se levantaba sin muchos ánimos esperando que algo nuevo sucediera a su alrededor, a veces sentía que estaba en medio de un sueño pero por más que intentaba despertar no lo conseguía

Aunque su carrera le encantaba y no sentía que fuera tan mala dibujando no encontraba lo que necesitaba para sentirse completamente llena, su vida desde hace mucho se había vuelto una rutina que comenzaba a ser asfixiante, pero a pesar de todo seguía adelante, seguía levantándose y siguiendo esa rutina, esperaba que en algún momento algo cambiara… esperaba que algo la hiciera despertar.

Leía muchas historias de amor para inspirarse porque a pesar de ya ser una señorita ella aun no encontraba el amor, quizás era eso lo que le faltaba, también leía mangas para dibujar uno que otro que le gustara, aunque no le gustaba imitar el estilo o dibujo de alguien más, más bien se inspiraba con las historias, como sea su ultimo lienzo le estaba costando bastante ya que quería que fuera de un personaje árabe, un chico, con una vestimenta inusual pero aun así árabe…. No lograba que resultara como quería, empezando porque no lograba ponerle rostro a ese dibujo

Estando en el taller de dibujo un día mas, seguía intentando crear su personaje… quería algo basado en los genios, seres capaces de conceder deseos, pero la mayoría de genios de los cuales había visto o leído eran o monstruos deformes o seres simplones o chicas, ella quería algo diferente, lanzando trazos al viento porque su mano no lograba conectar con su mente e imaginación para hacer su deseo realidad, llegaron sus demás compañero de clase, esta vez algo inusual, junto a su profesor entraba un chico nuevo, alguien a quien nunca había visto antes pero que de alguna manera le resultaba familiar; él se quedó observándola un largo rato hasta que ella escondió su rostro tras el lienzo, era apuesto, de un cabello inusualmente largo en una trenza, tés algo pálida y unos ojos que parecían ser rojos, aunque no estaba segura de sí se había fijado bien.

Por los nervios que el provoco en ella se perdió la explicación del profesor, cuando se dio cuenta el alumno nuevo en cuestión estaba tras un lienzo, o eso creyó ella que era, ya que estaba ubicado un par de puestos al costado derecho suyo, ella estaba en la parte de atrás, cerca de la ventana; la clase transcurrió como siempre, el profesor explicaba algunas cosas sobre anatomía y estilos de dibujo y luego de unas prácticas sobre la clase los dejaba hacer lo que quisieran ya que debían presentar un portafolios de dibujos al finalizar ese semestre, Kougyoku lo tenía casi completo, pero faltaba aquello que intentaba dibujar con desespero.

Por alguna razón su bosquejo parecía por fin llegar a algún lado, es decir entre tantas líneas podía distinguir una silueta semejante a lo que quería hacer, un muchacho, con un atuendo árabe, sentado o más bien recostado en lo que parecía ser un balcón, o así lo imagino, resaltando más las líneas que dejaban ver su dibujo, pronto se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo, el rostro, entonces y movida por inercia comenzó a dibujar un rostro que le había gustado, uno que le pareció quedaría bien con su dibujo… era el chico nuevo, aunque ese rostro quedaba muy bien en aquel personaje que intentaba crear se avergonzó a si misma cuando se descubrió dibujando a alguien a quien acababa de ver, cambiando de lienzo, e intentando colocar un nuevo rostro a su personaje involuntariamente giro asía su derecha solo para terminar encontrándose con la mirada de aquel chico nuevo, estaba serio pero cuando ella giro le sonrió mostrándole su lápiz, ella sonrojada aparto la vista y se concentró en el lienzo, no entendió que intentaba decirle con ese gesto pero tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Sus días siguientes fueron normales, aunque había encontrado la silueta adecuada y el diseño que quería, aun tenía serios problemas con el rostro, por más que intentara cambiar no podía, terminaba inexplicablemente dibujando aquel rostro una y otra vez, inclusive ya era capaz de dibujar su personaje en diferentes posiciones, diferentes escenarios, pero el rostro no lograba colocarlo, decidió solo poner una sonrisa y luego acomodar algún estilo de ojos… pero por alguna razón no lograba colocar esa sonrisa, su personaje en cuestión parecía serio y a veces triste, su sonrisa terminaba siendo un gesto de soledad. Nuevamente cambiando la hoja para reiniciar su dibujo antes de poder colocar el primer trazo se dio cuenta de que su lápiz le fue arrebatado, se sorprendió ya que aún no era hora de que la clase comenzara, ella siempre llegaba un par de horas antes al salón para poder dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, giro rápidamente para toparse con el rostro burlón de aquel chico nuevo, se alegraba de haber cambiado la página de su lienzo, no quería que el notara que ella lo estaba dibujando.

Intento colocar rostro serio y extendió la mano para que le devolviera su lápiz pero el solo lo levanto más alto que su cabeza dándole a entender que debía alcanzarlo, ella molesta se levantó de su lugar- entrégamelo- dijo lo más serio que pudo, el rio

-Pídelo más amablemente

-¿amablemente? ¿Y es que te parece amable llegar y quitar las cosas sus dueños?- el seguía sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa era algo extraña, un poco triste

-tienes razón no lo es

-bien, entonces devuélveme mi lápiz – volvía a extender la mano, pero el sonrió de nuevo y salió corriendo

-solo si logras quitármelo

-pero que…- aunque sorprendida por la actitud del chico no dudo en seguirlo, era su lápiz favorito, un obsequio de alguien importante para ella, no podía perderlo- pareces un niño- grito cuando por fin logro alcanzarlo y quitarle el lápiz, el solo sonreía, aunque duro molesta con él varios días después de eso, no lograba alejar su mente de aquella tenue sonrisa… y seguía preguntándose quién era el, era curioso pero no sabía su nombre

En medio de sus luchas con aquel chico por su lápiz ya que se volvieron más frecuentes inclusive se atrevió a robárselo en medio de una clase, pero ella no fue capaz de seguirlo con los demás observándolos, así que tuvo que usar un lápiz de reserva, no le gustaba mucho, el trazo era más opaco, un día mas, aunque desde que él se le había acercado su rutina había cambiado un poco, seguía sintiéndose vacía, lo observaba dibujando cómodamente con su lápiz, se molestó un poco así que disimuladamente se levantó y se digirió asía el, también tenía curiosidad por ver que estaba haciendo. Al colocarse tras el sin que este se diera cuenta su sorpresa fue total cuando descubrió que dibujaba, era una chica, una especia de princesa china, lo decía por sus vestuarios, y curiosamente ella parecía tener su rostro… sorprendida bajo la vista asía sus cosas, descubrió que su lápiz estaba muy pequeño como para seguirlo usando, pensó que por eso intentaba robar el suyo, aunque no entendía porque la molestaba precisamente a ella.

También había empezado a tener unos sueños muy raros, estaba en una especia de palacio, estaba lloviendo, ella parecía triste y sola, llegaba a una habitación a oscuras, cuando gira su rostro asía el balcón descubre alguien ahí, pero cuando intenta acercarse para verlo mejor despertaba, ese sueño la inquietaba en especial porque se empezaba a repetirse mucho, aunque cada noche que pasaba ella podía ver un poquito más. Cansada de que el chico nuevo robara su lápiz busco por todas partes en todas las tiendas de dibujo que encontraba, incluso encontró algunas que no conocía buscando aquel lápiz, quería darle uno igualito para que dejara de quitarle el suyo, era muy especial para ella y quería ser solo ella quien lo gastara.

-toma- dijo dándole el lápiz nuevo, como siempre el acostumbraba a llegar casi al mismo tiempo que ella al salón antes de que las clases comenzaran solo para molestarla

-¿y esto?- lo tomo observándolo con cuidado y como si fuera algo desconocido para el

-es tuyo- dijo dándole la espalda y regresando a su lugar, el la observo hasta que llego a su asiento luego se le acerco

-y ¿porque no mejor me das el tuyo?- intento tomarlo pero ella fue más rápida que el

-no, por eso te di ese nuevo- lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello- este es especial para mi

-¿porque? ¿No es solo un lápiz?

-no, es un obsequio… es especial

-bueno aun así puedes prestármelo

-no- repitió casi gritando- lo acabaras, quiero ser yo quien lo termine –pudo ver como su rostro se tornó un poco triste

-dices que es un obsequio… ¿Quién te lo dio?

-alguien muy importante para mí, no es asunto tuyo- se acomodó en su lugar e intentando ignorarlo empezó a hacer algunos trazos

-pero sigue sin decirme quien te lo dio

\- repito no es asunto tuyo-Estaba determinada a ignóralo, empezando porque no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, había sufrido un accidente y no recordaba mucho sobre su pasado, llevaba más de un año sin saber nada sobre sí misma, solo recordaba haber despertado en un hospital con la mente en blanco y aquel lápiz, por eso en parte se sentía vacía.

-bueno- sonrió, ella no pudo evitar verlo- supongo que sí es un obsequio tuyo lo aceptare – se sonrojo, el volvió a su lugar, después de eso no volvió a robar su lápiz, aunque tampoco volvió a las clases. Paso más de un mes y el no regreso, preocupada se acercó su profesor a preguntar por el

-¿no lo recuerda señorita?- decía el profesor, ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza, la verdad no había prestado atención cuando el profesor lo presento, es más ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero sin saberlo él había vuelto sus días un poco más animados, ese vacío que sentía cuando salió del hospital y que aun sentía estuviera donde estuviera pareció desaparecer cuando él estaba cerca, pero no lo había notado antes, el profesor suspiro- él no era un estudiante fijo- saco lo que parecía ser su ficha como alumno- solo vino a clases por un tiempo, ese tiempo ya se cumplió y pues por eso ya no volvió mas

-oh, era eso… gra…gracias- hizo una reverencia y regreso a su lugar, los días transcurrieron y volvió a su rutina asfixiante, de vez en cuando volteaba asía el lugar donde el solía hacerse, volvía su vista asía su lienzo donde nuevamente estaba dibujado su ultimo personaje, esta vez con el rostro de aquel chico nuevo cuyo nombre aun ignoraba y curiosamente cuando al fin vio su dibujo completo, coloreándolo como quería y dejando los rasgos que el chico nuevo tenia, al verlo le pareció que ya lo había visto antes, con todo y ese atuendo negro que ella le había dibujado, era imposible pero esa era la sensación que tenia

El semestre acabo, presento sus dibujos obteniendo muy buenas críticas de su profesor y compañeros se sintió feliz, pero estaba impaciente, antes de que la última clase acabara y comenzara otro semestre, ella se acercó asía el lugar de aquel chico nuevo, reviso sus lienzo, aún seguían allí, él no se los había llevado, al revisarlos todo se dio cuenta de que eras los mismo dibujos de sus extraños sueños, inclusive hasta había dibujado a su personaje, como era eso posibles, se supone que era solo suyo, era invención suya…

Decidió llevarse aquel lienzo junto al suyo, cuando levanto aquel lienzo de dibujo un lápiz que estaba oculto entre las hojas de atrás, cayó al suelo, al recogerlo se dio cuenta de que era el lápiz que ella le había regalado, estaba más confundida que nunca, pero primero hablo con el profesor

-¿su dirección?

-sí señor, es importante que le entregue sus cosa, las dejo olvidadas

-mm bueno, me parece buena idea, déjame reviso- volvía a sacar su ficha, el profesor anoto la dirección e inclusive el número telefónico que había allí, ella los recibió y no dudo en ir a buscarlo ir mediatamente, la dirección daba a las afueras de tokio, un lugar que parecía un pueblo, pasando un rio llego al lugar donde se supone que vivía, pero su sorpresa fue total cuando vio que era una casa en ruinas, se fue a una tienda a llamar a ese número pero la línea parecía muerta asique volvió a la casa en ruinas, algo de ese lugar le parecía familiar, toco el muro con una pequeña reja de madera ya podrida y de repente a su mente vinieron recuerdos, le dolió la cabeza, se apartó bruscamente pero los recuerdos golpearon con más fuerza….

…. …. ….. … ….. ….

Llovía, no tenías más de 10 años, estaba sola en su casa dibujando, tenía un lápiz ya casi gastado, pero le gustaba mucho, un chico, un vecino suyo llegaba todo el tiempo a robarle el lápiz solo por molestarla, ella cansada termino comprándole un lápiz a él, el chico en cuestión lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y empezó a usarlo, para dibujar como ella y con ella, aunque un día simplemente dejo de ir a su casa, ella que le había tomado aprecio a pesar de molestarla tanto, lo fue a buscar, su sorpresa fue total cuando llego a su casa y su madre le dijo que él estaba muy enfermo, la dejo entrar con el

-hola-lo saludo cuando lo vio -el muy débil, le sonrió

-hola- respondió con una voz apenas audible

-¿te sientes bien?- era una pregunta tonta, apenas era una niña, no sabía que más preguntar

-solo un poco cansado- respondió nuevamente sonriéndole-toma- le alcanzaba aquel lápiz que ella le había regalado

-no, es tuyo… es un obsequio

-algo…- tosió un poco, ella coloco su mano sobre la suya, para descubrir que tenía fiebre- algo me dice que no podre usarlo en un buen rato, el tuyo ya está muy gastado así que me gustaría que usaras el mío

-está bien- no pudo negarse- lo cuidare hasta que puedas volver a dibujar con el

-está bien- sonrió tosiendo de nuevo, hablaron un rato más hasta que tuvo que irse, su mamá había ido a buscarla, esa fue la última vez que lo vio con vida, el, su pequeño amigo murió de esa enfermedad, estaba lloviendo, dentro de su casa y en su corazón, no paraba de llorar mientras dibujaba, intentaba dibujarlo, pero no era muy buena en ese tipo de dibujos….

….. …. ….. … … ….. …..

Llorando corrió lejos de esa casa en ruinas, era la suya, era la casa de aquel pequeño, era el, era aquel chico nuevo en su clase, no entendía como era posible pero estaba segura de que así era; el lápiz que tanto cuidaba era de él, era el que ella le había regalado… el, había vuelto de alguna manera por su lápiz y ella nuevamente le había regalado otro, pero esta vez no lo acepto… corrió regresando por aquel puente sobre el rio, se detuvo porque sentía que se quedaba sin aliento, se recostó contra la baranda observo asía el rio, su sorpresa fue total cuando vio a aquel chico nuevo allí, en medio del agua, estaba descalzo con los pantalones recogidos para no mojarlos, tenía también solo una camisa blanca puesta, era la misma ropa con la que lo había visto la última ves cuando niños. Corrió asía el

-o…oye- grito llamando su atención, estaba casi en la mitad del rio, el giro asía ella, tenía la mirada perdida, el cielo se oscureció- ¿Qué haces ahí?... te enfermaras- el sonrió al verla

-¿sigues sin recordarlo?-le dijo

-¿re…recordar?- se sonrojo él se acercó asía ella, pero no salió del agua -¿Cuál… cuál es tu nombre?

-veo que no recuerdas- volvió a sonreír tenuemente, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza

-no-no pudo evitar dejar caer algunas lágrimas de frustración, el de alguna manera había regresado a ella y ella no lo recordaba, el viento soplo tan fuerte que arranco los lienzos que llevaba consigo, dispersando las hojas, estas comenzaron a caer sobre el agua, alrededor de aquel chico- dime… ayúdame a recordar- sonrió una vez mas

-soy Judal

-Judal- repitió, pero a su mente no parecía llegar ningún recuerdo, solo imágenes borrosas de aquel sueño

-Kougyoku- siguió hablando acercándose a ella, lo dibujos sobre el agua comenzaba a hundirse, frente a él, estaba el que ella había visto, de repente aquel extraño sueño llego a su mente- ¿crees en vidas pasadas?

-vi… ¿vidas pasadas?

-vamos vieja bruja, has memoria

\- no me digas vieja bruja – apretó con fuerza su vestido, pero ella no llevaba puesto un vestido, se vio a sí misma y sin entender porque su ropa había cambiado, era aquel vestido de aquella princesa con la que soñaba y la que él había dibujado, volvió su vista asía él y su vestuario también había cambiado, vestía como aquel personaje que se supone había creado

\- eso es recuerda- le extendía la mano para que lo alcanzara en el agua- me costó bastante llegar hasta ti – de repente el no estaba hundido sobre el agua, flotaba sobre esta, ella quiso hacerle caso pero le dio miedo, no entendía nada, el sonrió tenuemente y bajo la mano… el agua comenzó a alborotarse a su alrededor y su silueta comenzó a desvanecerse, como si se estuviera uniendo con el agua

-e…espera…. ¿Qué pasa?

-hazme un favor vieja bruja… recuerda

-¿recordar que?

-recuerda donde estas y como llegaste hasta aquí- dijo riendo un poco, mientras desaparecía casi en su totalidad

-espera. Judal no te vayas- corrió asía el pero no pudo alcanzarlo, al intentar tomar su mane que nuevamente estaba extendida el solo desapareció, le decía algo pero ella no alzando a escucharlo, el agua se calmó, sus ropas volvían a ser las que lleva puestas, le dio frio y salió rápidamente de allí, los dibujos que habían caído sobre el agua se había borrado… triste regreso a su casa

Bañada y un poco más calma volvió a dibujar en su lienzo, dibujaba a aquel pequeño y después dibujaba a aquel chico nuevo, Judal… no entendía sus palabras, ¿recordar que?... intento por todos los medios recordar pero no podía, creyó que la clave podía estar en su sueño, pero era imposible… regreso a aquel lugar en ruinas y coloco allí el dibujo de aquel chico con quien había compartido de niña

-la mente es realmente sorprendente verdad- escucho cuando se dio la vuelta, al volver a girar no había nadie más allí, era la voz de un niño, pero no había ninguno por ahí, solo estaba el lienzo con aquel dibujo, algo asustada coloco una flor frente a él y se marchó de ahí, al llegar al rio hizo lo mismo con el dibujo de Judal, no entendía muy bien que había pasado, aunque su lógica le decía que lo que había visto era imposible su mente quería creer en ello con toda su fuerza, quiso creer que era de alguna manera producto de magia…

Coloco a un lado del rio con una flor enfrente aquel dibujo- no logro entender nada- comenzó a hablarle, empezaba a creer que estaba loca- ¿Qué debo recordar?- tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos jutas como en suplica

-donde estas- los abrió rápidamente, su dibujo había cambiado, de repente tenia color y era aquel personaje que tanto había querido dibujar

-d…¿Dónde estoy?

-Si, donde estas vieja bruja- Decía sonriendo

-que no me digas vieja bruja

-entonces date cuenta de una vez- parecía molesto

-¿darme cuenta de qué? – todo a su alrededor se volvió una vez más oscuro, turbio, se aferraba con mucha fuerza a aquel lápiz

-de que es un sueño- casi grito

-¿un sueño?….- se levantó, se sentía tonta hablándole a un dibujo- no puede ser un sueño- sostenía con más fuerza el lápiz

\- lo es, ¿Por qué no lo ves?

-¿Cómo puede ser un sueño?... ¿me dices que mi vida aquí es una mentira?... todo lo que he vivido, lo que he sentido

-¿y qué has sentido? – Definitivamente sonaba molesto- ¿qué no lo ves?

-no… tu eres el sueño- retrocedía asustada

-Kougyoku, caíste a cama enferma, si no despierta pronto morirás- de repente parecía desesperado- así que despierta de una buena ves

-¿e…enferma? – parecía asustada

\- si enferma, despierta de una buena ves

-pero… ¿Cómo?

-está sumida en un sueño, un sueño que creo tu mente para mantenerte a salvo y lejos del dolor

-¿do...dolor?

-Kougyoku ya no queda casi tiempo… elije…elije despertar- parecía desesperado- te protegeré, no permitiere que nada te vuelva a dañar

-ju…Judal… esto…- veía a su alrededor, la ciudad, sus recuerdo, aunque no tenía muchos, aquel niño… sus dibujos…- esto no puede ser un sueño

-lo es… y tienes que decidir… elije

-¿elegir que?

-elije si despertar y quedarte conmigo… o quedarte donde estas, en ese sueño

-su…sueño- intentaba decidir pero no podía creer en aquella palabras, todo lo que había vivido todo era tan real… aquel niño… aquel niño… de repente sus recuerdos parecían cambiar….

Aquel niño vestía diferente… era una especia de ropa de sacerdote, ella quería dibujar pero no podía, no era hábil, y el la molestaba con eso, tampoco sabia pero no le importaba, aunque la molestaba mucho y solía dañar sus intentos de pinturas, él también le daba ánimos y la ayudaba y animaba a seguir intentándolo, el lugar no era una casa, era una especia de salón muy grande y él se escapaba no a su madre sino a la mujer que al parecer lo estaba cuidando

-tu puedes- decía riendo sarcásticamente- y aunque no puedas, no te rindas- y sin decir más se iba, con esas palabras en mente seguía intentándolo, pasaron algunos días y no lo vio más. Preocupada y con un intento de muñeca algo rustica y fea, fue a buscarlo, lo encontró en su alcoba enfermo

-¿estás bien?

-si tonta- contesto girando los ojos algo molesto- ¿no me ves?

-se más amable… viene hasta aquí porque estaba preocupada por ti

-nadie te lo pido

-no, lo hice porque quería- él se había girado

-¿enserio?- volvía a verla

-sí, enserio… quería saber de ti

-¿Por qué?

-por…porque somos amigos… ¿no?

-¿amigos?- se veía sorprendido aunque tenía el rostro rojos del malestar

-si amigos- le dio la muñeca que llevaba consigo- mejórate vendré a verte de nuevo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, estaba también sonrojada

-ese recuerdo- volvía a ver asía el cuadro… se estaba opacando, Judal parecía desesperado y muy molesto, gritaba algo pero ella no podía entenderle - ese recuerdo si era real… pero inconscientemente lo modifique para poder… poder quedarme aquí… Judal- soltó aquel lápiz que se había trasformado en aquella fea muñeca, sus ropas también habían cambiado-Judal…- intentaba tocarlo pero no era más que un dibujo- ¿Qué hago?... ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?- el dibujo se había desvanecido, estaba completamente negro

-recordar… no elegir… debo elegir- el lugar donde estaba se había vuelto gris… se dio vuelta asía el agua, de repente parecía muy profunda, camino asía ella… recordaba que Judal había intentado que tomara su mano, el ya no estaba allí, pero debía despertar de alguna manera, quizás si moría en ese mundo… era una tontería pero que más podía hacer, tenía miedo, miedo de no volverlo a ver… camino unos pasos y de repente se hundió, en verdad era más profundo de lo que se veía, no podía respirar, mientras más profundo casi solo deseaba volver, volver con el… de repente el frio del agua se volvió cálido, sentía unos brazos a su alrededor…

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, quería abrir los ojos pero le costaba, le dolían un poco… aun así lo intento, los abrió despacio, veía borroso, muy borroso, pero su vista se fue aclarando poco a poco, distinguió lo que parecía ser lo alto de una cama… cortinas de seda de un rosa algo chillón, su respiración era pesada, intentaba respirar calmadamente… sintió una fuerte presión sobre su pecho, movió muy lentamente la cabeza asía ese lugar para toparse con unos cabellos negros algo despeinados, y unos brazos a su alrededor…-ju…Judal- intento decir, pero apenas si fue audible

Intento levantar su mano, aunque no tenía casi fuerzas, la movió con cuidado en dirección a él…-ju…Judal –repitió intentando moverse, no podía estaba algo adolorida –gra…gracias- unas lágrimas escaparon por su mejillas, logro mover su mano y colocarlo en la cabeza de aquel que dormía sobre su pecho…- gracias por no dejarme sola…des…despierta – movía su mano sobre aquel suave cabello, el despertó de a poco, al verla despierta se sorprendió pero luego sonrió como de costumbre

-te estabas demorando vieja bruja

-que no me dig…- no pudo completar la frase ya que Judal la había besado, pero se apartó rápidamente- más te vale que no me vuelvas a hacer algo semejante- se levantó

-ju… ¿Judal?- estaba sonrojada

\- iré a buscar al inútil de tu cuidador, mantente despierta-ella le sonrió

-descuida, esta vez no me iré a ningún lado- sonrió y salió volando, ella coloco su mano sobre su pecho, donde él había estado dormido…. Su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza- supongo…-se dijo- que ya no somos amigos…- paso su mano por sus labios sonriendo

 _ **Espero les haya gustado… una vez más pido disculpas por la ortografía**_


End file.
